


Say I Love You

by Crystalliced



Series: Memoirs of a Violinist [3]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Dorkiness, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Ice-Skating, Take Flight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalliced/pseuds/Crystalliced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tell your lover those three magical words for the first time?  Tyler takes a shot at it.</p><p>Set in the Take Flight world.  Spoilers for Take Flight.  References Puzzling Problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Relyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyh/gifts).



**How do you tell your lover those three words that change the depth of your relationship?  Tyler takes a shot at it.**

**Set in the Take Flight world.  Spoilers and references to Puzzling Problems and Take Flight.**

**After Take Flight, before Puzzling Problems.**

 

* * *

 

     “H-Hey, Lindsey.  You look...wow.”  The pretty brunette giggles as she twirls in her sky-blue dress.  “I’m glad you like it~”  Her breathy reply.  

     “Haha.  You ready to go?”  I take a second glance at the interior of her house.  It’s...homely, for lack of a better word.  More or less what I’d expect from a normal family, actually, minus the odd jigsaw puzzle on the wall.  Lindsey catches my stare.

     “That’s my dad, not me.”  

     “Yeah, I didn’t think you had the patience for that.”  A small smile graces Lindsey’s face as she turns to look at me.

     “Are you trying to imply something?”  She whispers teasingly.  

     “Absolutely nothing.”  I murmur back, grinning as she hits me lightly in the arm, tsundere female that she is.  

     “Oh, wait.  My violin.”  Lindsey sprints back into the hallway and out of sight.  A few seconds later, she appears, toting her instrument case.  “Alright, I’m ready now.”

     “Kay, let’s go.”

    

     “I’ve always enjoyed this view.”  

     “Mmmm.”  Lindsey’s hand finds mine as we stare out over the valley, down towards the school.  

     “Tyler, do you remember?  The first time you took me here?"

      "How could I not?  That..."  

**XoXoX - One Year Ago XoXoX**

     "You know," I tell Lindsey, "As a child, I wanted nothing more than to be able to fly."  We're looking out from the short cliffside, a school about a hundred feet from the base.  "Why?  She asks, and I hesitate before answering.  You can trust Lindsey, I berate myself.  She's real.

    "As a child, I was..."  She takes my hand.  The warmth reassures me.  "I would say bullied...but that isn't a strong enough word for what I had to endure.  More like...abused."  A tear slides down my cheek as I relieve some of the memories.  "And when I was fifteen...I almost killed myself.  I was right on the edge."  I turn to look at her and I'm surprised to see that she is silently crying too.  She squeezes my hand and I continued.  "When I was lying on the ground that late Friday afternoon, I was tired.  Hopeless.  And I knew things would only get worse as the time went on."

    "But when I looked up, there was a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes that I had never seen before.  The one thing that I noticed right away was her aura.  The feeling that I got next to that girl ten years earlier is the same one I get from the girl next to me..."

    Lindsey gasps, her hands shaking.  "Y-You...You were that boy?"  I nod.  "What did you tell me back then?"  I ask her.

    "I said..."

 _"Let me help you."_  We both whisper together, hands intertwined.  And it all comes full circle...

   "You helped me up and took me to the school nurse, and even though it was getting dark, you waited until she had cleaned and bandaged the cuts and scrapes I had.  You waited until my parents came, then walked over to me and said..."

 _"Hope is when you have the strength to look forward to new and better things ahead.  Don't ever give that up, or you'll never be able to see true beauty.”_  She finishes.  "That gave me the strength to keep going.  After that, I wanted to thank you, but I never saw you again.  But I never forgot what you told me.”

   “My parents decided that I needed a change of scenery, so we moved here.  To Santa Ana, California.  From there, everything went up until my dad died two years later.”

   “But I got over it.”  I say, looking out over the mountainside to the school I had once attended.  “Always looking forward to the next day.  Even if I have bad days, I have to remember the good ones, too.”

   “You gave me hope, Lindsey, because even if there are bad people out there, there are good ones, too.  And I wanted to be one of the good ones.”  She squeezes my hand.  “You already are.” she whispers, but I shake my head.  “Not yet.”

   “So I learned how to draw.  To immortalize a good memory on a piece of paper.  To remember the injustices done to another person.  And I learned how to create music, to channel the energy of a moment, or to create something brand new.  And I became a photographer, so I could forever capture a moment and relive it over and over again.”  I smile.

   “And I used these gifts to make others happy.  But I didn’t think that was enough, so I come back to this school once every year.  The day that I met you.  And I use the gift that I longed for as a child but only obtained when I had finally grown up.  The gift of flight.”

   I reluctantly let go of her hand and pick up my bag, taking out three things.  I give her a pair of the high-powered binoculars to put around her neck and give myself one, too.  Then I spread the piece of paper on the flat ground, making quick but precise folds.  When I’m done, Lindsey looks at the craft in confusion.  The winds have died down, perfect for what I have in mind.

   “A paper airplane?”  She asks, and I smile slightly.  “You don’t know the power of this, do you?”  I throw it off the cliff and we both watch it glide down into the closing day.  I tap the binoculars around her neck to remind her and put my own set up to my eyes.   

   We both watch the glider lazily fly into the school.  I can sense the questions that are threatening to bubble out of her mouth, but I don’t say anything.  

   The airplane finally comes down to rest on a bench, next to a girl who is texting someone.  She looks lonely, and I am glad that she is the recipient of the craft.  She looks at the sheet of paper, then tentatively picks it up and unfolds it.

   And she starts crying.

   “Tyler...” Lindsey whispers, and I smile.  Because even from this far away, the binoculars shows us both the message I have left behind on the airplane.  

  **You are beautiful.**

   The school girl stares up to us, and I wave.  Her lips move.  We can’t hear her, but the meaning is obvious.

**Thank you.**

   “That is how you compliment strangers.”  I smile, happy that the trip was worth it.  That someone who needed to be reassured of their worth got the message.  We watch her slide the paper into her binder cover.

   “Tyler, that is the most amazing thing I have ever seen anyone do.”  I smile.  “I do it here, every year.  Every sunset.  I don’t ever regret it.”

   I take off the binoculars and put them back in the bag, taking Lindsey’s from her as well.  I can feel her eyes on me and I turn around to look at her.  

   We’re close.  Too close.  My first instinct is to back away.

   I consequently ignore it.

   Pink floods her cheeks, and I can feel the heat spread through my own as we stand awkwardly in this position, but for only a moment.  I lean ever so slightly closer to her and she completes the gap.

   We hit foreheads.

   “Ow.”  Lindsey says, giggling, and I laugh, too.  We try again, and this time, our lips touch for the longest of moments, long enough to feel the sparks where we make contact.  My hands have remained by my sides, but I hesitantly reach up to palm her cheek, and it thrills me to feel the blood pumping through her veins, to feel the warmth that her skin gives off.

   She relaxes into me, her arms coming to rest around my back to pull me closer to her.

   Soft, but desperate.  Longing and want.

   Finally, I pull back after biting her lower lip softly.  Needless to say, we're both a little breathless and dazed.  We stare into each other's eyes for a second before she laughs quietly and whispers “I wasn’t the only one who wanted that.”  I smile, pulling her into a hug.

  “I wanted to know I had your permission before doing anything.”  Lindsey shakes her head.  “You don’t need my permission to kiss me, Tyler.”  So I kiss her again.

**XoXoX - Present Time - XoXoX**

      "That was probably one of the best days of my life."  She says, ending our trip through memory lane.

     "Really?  That good?"  I...wow.   

     "Tyler, all of my best days have been with you."  I smile fondly at the brunette.  "Definitely the same for me."  Recognizing the moment, I lean in and press my lips to hers for a quick second before pulling back.

    "Almost."  Lindsey whispers teasingly.  "I wouldn't mind something a little-"  I'll take all the openings she gives me.  

     "Better?"  I ask after I recover my breath, and she nods happily.  "Lots."  I can't help but laugh quietly.   

      "So...what was your favorite memory, then?"  The violinist asks, and I pause, taking a moment to reminisce.  

     "I'd have to say...besides the day one year ago, probably the first time we met."  The girl covers her face as an embarrassed blush forms.  "W-What?  Really?"

     "Definitely.  Otherwise I never would have met you."

**XoXoX - About 1 Year Ago XoXoX**

       I’m walking quickly down the street; almost a jog, really, oblivious to what surrounds me as I think about job options when I hear a man cry out, “Wait, Lindsey!” and the next thing I know, something hits me hard.

        I stumble back a few steps, but my attacker - a girl, I realize, when I turn to look at her, and a cute one at that - has bounced off me and landed on her butt with a surprised “Ow!”.  Fortunately the street is fairly empty, but the few people on the sidewalks glance at me, then at the girl on the ground next to me, and continue on.  

         Light as a pixie, I think, extending a hand to help her out.  This would be Lindsey, then.  She’s quite pretty, as I gaze at the brown hair framing her face, the growing blush on her cheeks, and into her bright blue eyes.

      “S-Sorry!” she exclaims, grabbing my hand as I pull her up, and I laugh and brush it off - “It’s fine.” - even as she continues to mumble hurried apologies.  I notice that I am a few inches taller than her, which means that she must be close to 5’3.  I myself am only 5’9.  Dropping her fingers as I realize that she is staring at our conjoined hand she glares at the ground for a few seconds before glancing at me with something like disappointment.  I can’t tell for sure.  Did I do something wrong?

       By now, we both have varying degrees of pink on our cheeks and the guy that called out her name has jogged over to us.  I spare a moment to peek at him (black hair, brown eyes, tan skin - her boyfriend, perhaps?) before turning back to Lindsey, but she has already turned her full attention to the man.

       She pulls him a few steps away from me and they begin a heated, whispered discussion.  They’re debating a point quietly, but quickly - I can’t make out much, but I do think they’re talking about me; the pointed glances sent my way from the duo confirm it.  At one point Lindsey turns to me as if to say something, but quickly turns away as if changing her mind and the conversation continues as I watch on, bemused.  

       “We just ran into each other on the street...I’m not trying to make a move or anything...” I mutter awkwardly, assuming that the guy is just her overprotective boyfriend.  They both turn around and give me a look that says “Are you serious?”, both of their faces a picture of complete disbelief, before they say a few more hurried words and walk back over to me.

      At this point I’m getting quite nervous.  Lindsey appears to catch onto this because she says soothingly, “It’s alright.  We’re just, uh...” she glances at the man standing next to her, who seems to be holding back a laugh, “definitely not like that.  This is Nick.” she says, waving in the general area of the man.  “And I’m-”

      “Lindsey, right?” I say, grinning.  “Nick told me.”

       I’m trying to think of something to say to keep her attention when Nick looks at his wristwatch and taps her on the shoulder.  

    “We have to go now.” Lindsey says, looking just as reluctant as I feel.  Nick starts walking away, stretching his arms, but Lindsey hangs around for just a little longer.  “Sorry about before.”

     “It’s fine, really.” I laugh.  “It’s not every day a beautiful girl runs into you.” She blushes, but she’s smiling too.  Unexpectedly, she takes a step forward and gives me the briefest of hugs.  I can hear her whisper, “Thank you.” before she quickly pulls away and runs after her friend.

      “Come down to the stadium this Saturday!” I stare after her.  “Okay!” I yell back, as the two grow smaller and smaller.  

       Maybe this week won’t be so long after all.

**XoXoX - Present Time - XoXoX**

     “I was kind of attracted to you from the very beginning.”  Lindsey says thoughtfully, thinking about her own experience.  “We were discussing whether or not I should try to get your phone number.”

     “Wait, really?”

     “Yup.”

     “You find me attractive?”  She shoots me a sideways glance.  “Sort of.”  She says noncommittally.         

     “Meh.”

     “Are you actually self-conscious?”  She wonders out loud.

     “Eh, not really.”  

     “Hm...”

     “What was your favorite experience?”  I ask the brunette.

     “Ah...probably...First date.”  

     “I consider our first date the first time we came here.  Don’t you?”  Lindsey grabs my hand.

     “Oh.  Well, I didn’t expect that to happen, haha.  You know...our first kiss.”

     “Really?  Not at all?”

     “Oh, don’t get me wrong.  I was definitely hoping you’d go for it.”  She gives me a shy look.  “But I didn’t think it’d be then and there...But, a-anyways, no.  I was talking about the time you took me ice-skating.”  

     A small smile creeps onto my face.  “Yeah.  That was really nice.”  

**XoXoX - About 1 Year Ago XoXoX**

     

      “Hey, Lindsey.  Shall we?”  The girl steps out from the car.  “Um, sure.  I think.  Hehe...”  She’s dressed in a plain blue shirt and black leggings with an intricate crystal piece affixed to her collar.  A simple white scarf is wrapped around her neck.

      “You look nice.”  I couldn’t tell what she was wearing in the car.  It’s dark outside, the only light being a bright full moon.  

      “Thanks, Tyler.  You do, too.”  Dark jeans and a black shirt?  Alright, cool.  I’ll take that.

      “Oh, wow.  Wow.”  

      “It’s pretty cool, isn’t it?”  A natural ice rink.  It’s safe, but not very well known, and far out from the city.  That gives it a beautiful illusion of privacy, even more so considering that it is boxed in with ice walls and pillars creating a natural border.  The surface is bluish-purple, caused by a chemical in the water that creates color changes when it freezes.  The cold weather certainly helps, snow covering the icy doorway to create a big snowbank.  The whole thing almost looks like an indoor beach, an icy dome covering the rink.  

      “It’s definitely cold.”  Lindsey hikes the scarf up.

      “Then I guess we should get you moving.”  I slide a bag off my shoulders and pull out two pairs of ice skates.  “Here, put these on.”

      “B-But I’ve never-Eek!”  I push her down onto the snow and grab her foot to tie her first skate on.

      “I know.”  I say complacently.  “But you’ve gone roller-skating, and it’s not terribly different.”  She struggles to get back up but stops when she realizes that I’m just helping her tie her skates on.  

      “How do you know-”

      “I asked your mom and dad.”  I finish both sides and quickly get to work on my own.

      “What?  When did you-”  

      “I may have borrowed your phone once or twice.” I say, grinning as she fiercely glares at me.  “You stole my phone?!”  

      “No, I borrowed it.”

      “Without permission.”

      “Maybe.”

      “That’s stealing.”

      “I’m sorry.”  I say, sincerely, and her face immediately softens.  “I’m not really mad about it, just a little disturbed.”  

      “Yeah, well, have fun.”  And without further preamble I push her onto the ice, laughing as I slide on after her as she screams and tries to keep her balance.  “Tyler!”  I effortlessly catch up to her and snag her flailing arms, pulling her into me.  “For a dancing violinist and a rollerskater, I would’ve thought you would have better balance.”  

      “You-”  

      “Oh, relax.  That’s the first trick to this.”  I hold Lindsey tightly to me and slowly twirl around, pulling her with me.  “Just stay calm.”  She stares at me with wide eyes.  “Stay calm.”  My hand finds her neck.  “Your pulse is racing.”  

      “T-Tyler...”

      “If you don’t stop locking your knees together, you’ll never be able to move on your own.”  

     “What if I fall?”

     “Then you stand back up.”  I kick her feet out from under her and drop to my knees as she goes down, shrieking.  

     “Did you think I wasn’t going to catch you?”  I say, as she stares at me breathlessly.  “Y-You...”  

     “Stand up, Lindsey.”  

     “You know what?  You’re a terrible teacher.”  I smirk at her.  “Mhmm.  As long as you learn, it’s fine.  A few cuts and bruises won’t hurt.”  Her hands wrap around my arm.  

     “Well, then I’ll take you down with me.”  She says grimly, before using me to pull herself up.  

     I just laugh in response.  “I could probably carry you while skating.  You’re a lightweight.”  

     “Okay, you do know how to rollerblade, right?”  

     “Um, I think.”

     “The concept is the same.  Kick off with your feet.  Lower your center of gravity to minimize falls.”  I demonstrate slowly, pulling her along with me.  “Now you try.”

     “Um, I’m good.  Fine right here.”

     “Lindsey...”  I threaten.  She punches the arm she’s holding in retaliation for tripping her before pushing off forcefully, driving her across the ice.  I laugh and kick off after her.

     “You knew how to skate the entire time!”  I accuse, and she wildly shakes her head.  “No I didn’t!  Still learning!  How do I TURN?”  Her speed has carried her across the rink and she is now heading for a wall.  I linger back.  “It’s not rocket science!  Just point the front of your skates to where you want to go!”  Deciding that it might be dangerous if she panics, especially because I haven’t broken her into falling yet, I break off into a sprint and catch up to her side within seconds.  But to my surprise...

      “See, you’ve got it!”  She hasn’t planted into the wall yet, and she’s managed to keep her balance.  Her momentum ends and she does an extremely ungraceful turn that brings her to face me.  “Hey, I did it.”  

      “Almost.”  I observe, realizing that I haven’t taught her how to stop yet, and I’m definitely not looking forward to that.

      “Hey, Tyler.”

      “Huh?”

      “Race you to the other side.”  Without further preamble she takes off, laughing as she kicks forward to fly across the ice.  She’s fast.  I give her a second or two of headstart before sprinting after her, even though she’s already five meters in front of me.  

      “This is amazing!”  She cries, crossing the rink.  “Um, Tyler, how do I stop?”  I pick up the pace, reflecting that jeans were not the proper attire for this kind of event and that had I brought proper skating clothing...I probably would’ve-          

    “Gotcha.”  I say, relieved, as she slams into me.  I underestimated her momentum, though, and the force sends us both flying backwards.  Ooh, hitting the ice is going to hurt so much-

    Whump.

    “Tyler, are you okay?”  Oh, thank God for snowy weather.  

    “I think that’s my line, Lindsey.  Also, you’re crushing me.”

    “Sorry!”  She rolls off of me and I suck in a breath.  “As long as you’re okay.”  I glance up at her to see her smile.  “I’m fine.”  I sit up in the snow, as she clambers to a spot next to me.

    “That was my fault, I should have taught you how to stop first, then how to move.”  She sighs.  “Well, I stopped in the end, I guess.  But-”

     “It was really fun.  Flying on that ice...I felt so free.  So, thank you for bringing me out here.”  She leans over and pecks me chastely on the cheek.  “Let’s do that again.”  

     _“And this time, teach me how to stop.”_

**XoXoX - Present Time - XoXoX**

    “I enjoyed what happened after more.”  I say, and she giggles.  We had an epic snowball fight that concluded with her tackling me to the ground and mashing the white fluff into my face.  “Heh.”  

    “Hey, Lindsey.”  She glances at me.  “It’s been a year since we’ve officially started dating.  So...”

     “It’s a bit overdue, isn’t it, Lindsey?”  

     “H-Huh?”

     “I love you.”

     “T-Tyler...”

**“I love you too.”**


End file.
